Kids' WB: Heroes to Life/List of Catchphrases
This is a list of all the catchphrases from Kids' WB: Heroes to Life. Magic *Spyro/Dark Spyro/Spry - All Fired Up! *Saturn Girl - Out of This World! *Sophia Winterford - *Twilight Sparkle - *Déjà Vu - Did That Just Happen? *Sakura Kinomoto - *Tony Jones - *Star Butterfly - *Pop Fizz - The Motion of the Potion! *Blythe - *Sunil Nevla - *Unicorn - My Power is Magic! *Mammoth Mutt - Earth *Yoshi/Blue Yoshi/Baby Yoshi - Dino Powered Up! *Bugs Bunny - What's Up, Doc? *Knuckles - *Sticks - *Clay Bailey - *Rabbit - *Rex Owen - *Armadillomon - *ExVeemon - *Fist Bump - Knock Knock... Too Late! *Terrafin - It's Feeding Time! *Dino-Rang - Come Rang or Shine! *Flashwing - Blinded by the Light! *Rex - Roaring to Great Heights! Tech *Tails/Classic Tails - *Cyborg - *Jimmy Neutron/Agent Jimmy - Gotta Blast! *Ace Bunny - *Spin - Let's Spin with It! *Cubix - Ready for Battle! *Drixenol - *Johnny Test - *Komodo - Gimzos of Fury! *Astro Boy - Gotta Jet! *Marty - *Chiro - Hyperforce Go! *Drobot - Blink and Destroy! *Max Taylor - Dino Thunder Flash! Fire *Charizard - Time to Settle the Flames! *Emboar - *Birdo - Loving It Hot! *Victini - *Blaziken - *Hot Dog/Molten Hot Dog - See Spot Burn! *Gulimon - *Kimiko Tohomiko - *Trail Blazer - The Mane Event! *Inferape - *Greymon - *Fryno - Crash and Burn with Fire! *Typloshion - *Spitfire - Fuel the Fire! Water *Vector - Crocing Up the Music! *Osmosis Jones - *Omi - *Dewitt - I'm Spicing Up the Splash! *Flip Wreck - Making Waves! *Koopa - *Bubbles - *Echo - Let's Make Some Noise! *SpongeBob/Pirate SpongeBob - *Gill Grunt/Gill Runt - Fear the Fish! *Big - *Patrick - *Coconut Fred - *Zap - Ride the Lightning! Air *Sonic/Super Sonic - Shock, Drop, and Roll! *Rainbow Dash - Speeding Clouds Up! *Blades - Looking Sharp! *Finn - *Jet-Vac - Hawk and Awe! *Scratch - See You Laser! *Blossom - *Charmy - *Krypto - *Robin - Titans Go! *Raimundo Pedrosa - Gong Yi Tan Pai! *Aerrow - *Stormblade - Feather the Storm! *Goku/Young Goku - Life *Beast Boy - Going Really Wild! *Snivy - *High Five/Low Four - Buzz Off! *Mouse - *The Flea - *Espio/Ninja Espio - *Fluttershy - The Power of Animals! *Chris Kratt - *Edyn - *Camo - Fruit Punch! *Skunk - *Stealth Elf - Silent But Deadly! *Fox - *Food Fight - Eat This! Undead *Shadow - The Ultimate Life Form! *Rouge - *Danny Phantom - Going Ghost! *Tom - *Stork - *Junko - *Roller Brawl - Let's Roll! *Cynder/Skeletal Cynder/Cyndi - Volts and Lighting! *Phantom Girl - Ghostly Power! *Ezekiel Zick - *Wolverine - *Spider-Man - *Hunter Steele - Calling All Spider Riders! *Alex O'Connell - Light *Spotlight/Spotlittle - Time to Shine! *Starfire - Let There Be the Light! *Rikochet - *Yakko Warner - Taking It to the Max! *Michelangelo - It's Ninja Time! *Tom Majors - Ready to Get Chaotic? *Jaden Yuki - Get Your Game On! *Yuma Tsukumo - *Shoutmon/Jade Shoutmon - Dark *Raven - *Blackout/Legendary Blackout - Darkness Falls! *Strag - *Meta Knight - *Yugi - Time to Duel! *Yusei Fudo - Let's Rev It Up! *Batman - *Leonardo - Ready for Ninja Action! *Bull Dog/Bull Pup - Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Looney Toons Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Skylanders Category:My Little Pony Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Magi-Nation Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB: Heroes to Life Category:Animal Mechanicals Category:Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Digimon Category:Dinosaur King Category:Teen Titans Category:RollBots Category:Cubix Category:Astro Boy Category:Johnny Test Category:Eon Kid Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:¡Mucha Lucha! Category:Wild Kratts Category:Skunk Fu! Category:Kirby Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Legion of Super Heroes Category:Osmosis Jones Category:Will & Dewitt Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island Category:Dragon Ball Category:Storm Hawks Category:Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes Category:Catchphrases Category:Danny Phantom Category:Monster Allergy Category:X-Men Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Riders Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Animaniacs Category:Chaotic Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Batman